Let's Get It On
by Kinkajouu
Summary: During the World Championships, Kai and Max meet for some sexytime, but what does Tala have to tell Kai, and is Kai just using Max for sex! Set during season 3. WARNINGS: Manlove, LEMONS. Kai/Max, Kai/Tala.
1. Chapter 1

- During the World Championships, Kai and Max meet for some sexytime. Set during season 3, oneshot, based on the song 'Let's Get It On' by Lucas Prata.

- WARNINGS: Manlove, lemon, extreme hotness that will make you go all warm and fuzzy…

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: I'm in Tala/Max and Kai/Max moods recently… I uploaded a Tala/Max oneshot last night. It was fluffy, though. I wanted to write SEX. Ahahahaha. Enjoy :P

* * *

**Let's Get It On**

Running down the hallway was a blonde American, cursing himself for being so late. He was hoping that he wasn't so late that the person he was meeting had gone. That person hated waiting, and he hated being stood up, so Max would so regret it if he was ridiculously late.

Max glanced at his watched, and saw that the time was 1.05pm. The text message had said 1pm sharp, and he was already five minutes late. Approaching the room Max had arranged to meet up in, he flew through the door, and straight into the arms of his lover, wailing loudly.

"KAAAI! I'm SOOOOO sorry I'm late!" Max panted, trying to catch his breath, and tightening his hug.

Kai smirked, and wrapped his arms around Max's waist. He kissed the top of Max's head and pulled away from the blonde boy.

"It's OK. I knew you would be," Kai replied.

Max sat down on the sofa of the unused BBA meeting room, still trying to catch his breath. Kai went to shut the door - in Max's haste to get in Kai's arms, he'd completely forgotten to close the door behind him.

"You shouldn't have rushed. You're going to be too tired for our planned… _Activity_," Kai said to Max, sitting down beside him.

"I'm not too tired for anything," Max replied, leaning his head against Kai's shoulder.

Kai smirked again, and turned so that Max's head was now leant against his chest. Kai reached down, and began to undo the knot that Max has tied the two arms of his jacket in around his waist. Once the knot was undone, Kai pulled the jacket off and threw it on the floor. Max smiled, knowing that Kai was impatient, but he liked to look as uninterested for as long as possible, even though it was blatantly obvious that he wanted the same as Kai.

Max straightened up, and pulled Kai's jacket off, letting it drop to the floor to join his own jacket. He leaned up to meet Kai in a kiss, and Kai immediately ran his tongue along Max's bottom lip. Max obliged, and opened his mouth for Kai's tongue to enter. He loved to be dominated like this. He loved to be dominated by _Kai_ like this.

Max ran his hands under Kai's shirt, and felt the firm muscles there, earning a moan from Kai. Max tweaked a nipple, and Kai let out a little gasp. Max pulled back, and reached for the bottom of Kai's shirt. He pulled it off in one swift movement, and let it drop to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Max leaned down, and trailed tongue across Kai's chest, until he got to Kai's left nipple. He sucked on it until it was erect, and proceeded to do the same to the other nipple.

Whilst Max was busy doing this, Kai was, with one hand, removing his shoes and socks. With the other hand, he was stroking Max's hair. His back arched when Max had continued trailing his tongue down Kai's body, and when he dipped it into Kai's belly button.

Kai put one finger under Max's chin and pulled him back up. When Max was face-to-face with him again, he leaned in for another kiss, whilst taking off Max's shoes and socks. Kai pulled back when they were off, and lifted Max's t-shirt up and off, dumping it with the other clothes.

Kai pushed Max back to lie down on the sofa, and Kai leaned down to give Max's nipples the same treatment that Max had given his. Max ran his hands through Kai's slate-and-blue hair whilst moaning the pleasure he was getting from Kai sucking on his nipples. Kai continued licking his way down Max's body, but stopped when he got to the top of Max's trousers.

"These are in the way," Kai commented, referring to Max's trousers. "Permission to take them off?"

"Permission granted," Max grinned.

Kai grinned back, before leaning up slightly, and beginning to undo Max's belt, button, and then zipper. He got up off the sofa in order to be able to take Max's trousers completely. Once they were off, Kai could see clearly through Max's boxers that he was _really_ aroused.

Kai pulled Max up to sit in front of him, so he had a direct view of Kai's crotch. Max didn't need to be told what to do, and immediately began undoing Kai's trousers, letting them fall to the floor when they were completely undone. Kai stepped out of them, and sat back down on the sofa, pulling Max onto his lap so Max was straddling him.

Both boys gasped as their clothed arousals made contact, and both had an urge to just forget any foreplay, and fuck right there and then. But they both knew that sex was ten times better when they had done foreplay, so they contained their need as much as they could, and carried on.

Max kissed Kai fully, his arms wound around Kai's neck, and grinding himself against Kai's groin. Kai was starting to throb, and it felt so good that it was beginning to hurt.

"Shit… Max…" Kai breathed into the kiss.

Max drew back, and got off Kai's lap. He reached down to the hem of Kai's boxers, pulling at them slightly. Kai lifted himself a bit so Max could pull his underwear off completely, and when Max did, Kai felt relief that his erection was no longer contained in those constricting clothes.

Kai sat up straight, and pulled Max's own boxers down just enough so that his erection was out, but everything else was in. Kai licked the under-length of Max's arousal, making Max jerk forward, wanting more. Kai very slowly took Max entirely in his mouth, making the blonde groan. With his left hand, Kai held one side of Max's hips steady. With the other, he reached under Max's erection, and gently fondled Max's balls through the material of the boxers.

Max gasped and tightened his grip in Kai's hair, wanting the older boy to do more. Kai licked, sucked, and gently trailed his teeth along the top of Max's erection unbearably slow. Max was getting impatient, and he wanted to get off now.

"Kai, please…" Max mumbled, trying to move Kai's head faster.

Kai smirked around Max, and took the erection out of his mouth, making Max groan. Kai moved his right hand from Max's balls to the tip of Max's erection. He slowly, but firmly, rubbed the slit there, hoping to drive Max over the edge. Max cried out, as he felt himself being brought to the brink of orgasm. Kai quickly transferred the erection back to his mouth, and let his tongue rub against the slit that his thumb was previously pleasuring.

Max grasped Kai's hair as he let his orgasm spill into Kai's mouth. The older boy swallowed his mouthful, and Max slipped out of his underwear fully. Kai pulled Max back towards him, and smiled as he saw that Max was getting hard again already.

"I was really hoping that wouldn't tire you out completely," Kai said.

Max smiled, and gasped as Kai began stroking him, and working him back to full hardness. Once Max was rock hard again, Kai pulled him down onto the sofa, and made him lie of his back, with his legs spread wide. Max gave Kai's erection a few little sucks to get him lubricated enough for what was coming next.

Kai positioned himself at Max's beautiful little hole, and pushed himself all the way in, stopping only when he was full sheathed inside Max. The blonde gasped as he felt Kai fill him up, and immediately wriggled, trying to get Kai to move. It didn't take long for Kai to build a steady rhythm, and both boys were moaning and groaning each other's names.

After a while, Kai got bored of the position they were in. He pulled out of Max, much to Max's displeasure, and pulled the blonde boy up by both hands. Kai quickly gave him a kiss, before making him lean up on his knees, with his chest pressed against the back of the sofa, and his hands gripping the top. Kai knelt behind him in the small space left on the sofa, and thrust upwards back into the warm of Max.

Max's knuckles were turning white with his grip on the top of the sofa, and he let out a load groan as Kai hit his prostate, and began to stroke his erection again. Kai was rubbing him in time with his thrusts, and was hitting Max's sweet spot directly over and over again. Max felt himself getting close to his second orgasm, and cried out Kai's name as his walls clenched around Kai and as he came over Kai's hand.

Kai bit down onto Max's shoulder as he released himself into Max's arse, and both boys collapsed back down onto the sofa, with Kai still embedded in Max. They were both panting heavily, and neither had the energy to move for a moment. After a while, Kai found the energy to remove himself from Max, making Max groan when he was out.

Kissing Max's shoulder, Kai got up and began to dress. He threw Max's clothes to Max, who caught them with a grin on his face.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Nothing… Just the way you fuck me and then get dressed to leave…" Max trailed off, with the grin still on his face.

"Are you trying to suggest that I'm using you for sex?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't you? We both know I'm good," Max winked.

Kai snorted, and sat down next to Max to pull his shoes on. Max was doing the same, and as they both stood up, fully dressed, Kai's violet eyes locked with Max's blue ones. Leaning in for a final kiss that day, Kai pulled Max's body towards him.

"I need to go, now. Tala has something very important to tell me…" Kai mumbled.

Max pouted, but nodded. He watched as Kai left the room, and grinned to himself once Kai was gone, knowing that all this would happen again tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: No… Kai wasn't wearing his scarf. He'd already discarded it…

… Anyway… Oh. My. God. Hot or what?!

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

WARNINGS: LEMON ALERT! Well, actually… There'll probably be lemons in all chapters…

- A/N: This, my chums, is all MarianQ's fault -points finger at her-!! She reviewed, and said that this would make a hot story, not just a hot oneshot… Therefore I got persuaded to add more chapters… It doesn't take much to persuade me, in all honesty. I'm not really going to be planning it, just making it up as I go along -:S That's something I don't normally do… I'll just try and plan it in my head XD Enjoy?

* * *

**Let's Get It On**

**Chapter 2**

Still stinking of sex and sweat, Kai was walking towards the room that Tala had told him to meet him in. He knew Tala would know that he'd been up to no good, but Kai really wasn't that bothered. As Kai approached the closed door, he took a deep breath. He was wondering what Tala had to tell him, and why it was so important that they had to meet in private.

Kai pushed open the door, and discovered that it was an empty changing room. Empty, except for one person sat on a bench in the middle of the room, with his arms and legs crossed, and eyes closed.

"You took your time," Tala commented, not even opening his eyes, but knew it was Kai.

"Got held up," Kai replied shortly, closing the door behind him as he stepped inside the room. "What do you want to tell me? Tell me quick, so that I don't have to spend the entire day in here."

Tala opened his eyes, and stared at Kai in a way that said he _knew_ something was going on. Kai gulped, and suddenly felt very nervous. Tala said nothing, but stood up and walked past Kai, locking the door that the younger boy had just come through, much like Kai had just done with Max.

Kai didn't turn to watch Tala, but stood as still as a statue as he felt Tala approach him from behind, and felt Tala's hot breath in his ear.

"I know what you've been doing," Tala whispered.

"I don't know what you're on about," Kai snapped back, still not turning to look at Tala.

"OK, let me elaborate… I _know_ what you've been doing with _Max_," Tala said, smirking.

Kai's eyes went wide, and he finally turned to face Tala, who looked very proud of himself.

"How…?" Kai whispered.

"It's _so_ obvious, Kai. I think you should learn hot to be more discreet," Tala replied smugly, sitting back down on the bench. "And it's _so_ obvious that you've just met him now, haven't you? You stink of sex."

Kai balled his fists and grit his teeth. Now Tala had found out, he was going to find it hard to keep the redhead's mouth shut.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't say anything," Tala said, as if reading Kai's mind. "At a price, anyway."

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be?" Kai asked, glaring at his smirking team mate.

"Come on, now, Kai… Isn't that _obvious_?" Tala replied, eyeing Kai up and down.

Kai realised to what Tala was referring to, and sighed. If sex was really the only was to keep Tala quiet, then he had no choice. That, and he quite liked the idea of two fuck buddies.

"I'm going to take a shower," Kai said, walking past Tala into the small room adjoining the one they were in. "You can join me if you want."

Tala watched as Kai disappeared into the next room, and his smirk got a little wider. He had Hiwatari exactly where he wanted him, and knew that Kai wouldn't exactly mind having two people to fuck around with. Tala stood up, and slipped his jacket, shoes and socks off. He walked into the shower room, where he found Kai getting undressed, and just down to his boxers. His clothes were heaped in a pile next to the door.

Tala also stripped down to his boxers, and walked over to Kai, who was just watching him. Tala leant down to kiss Kai, and at the same time, pushed him backwards so they were underneath a showerhead. Tala pulled the handle down, letting the cold water pour onto them. Kai moaned when the water hit him, and he instinctively got closer to Tala.

Tala pulled Kai right against him, and deepened their kiss. His hands were on Kai's bottom, squeezing the soft flesh, and with his right leg, he was rubbing Kai's growing erection. Kai had his arms wrapped around Tala's neck, and was allowing him to be dominant.

As the water began to heat up, so did things between the two boys. Tala pushed his thumbs under the waistband of Kai's boxers, and pulled them down, letting them drop down to Kai's ankles. He did the same with his own underwear, but never broke the lip contact he had with Kai.

Kai gasped as Tala pushed right back against the cold wall, and rubbed their arousals together. He'd had it good with Max, but Kai had an inkling that he was going to have it even better with Tala.

Breaking their kiss, Tala grinned down at Kai, who just smirked back. Tala stepped back from Kai a bit, and roughly turned him around.

"Bend over, pretty boy," Tala whispered into Kai's ear.

Kai happily obeyed, resting hands on the wall, and using it as something to lean against when Tala was banging into him. Tala positioned himself at Kai's entrance, and wrapped his left arm around Kai, resting his hand on Kai's chest. He then slowly kissed across Kai's back as he pushed his erection into Kai. Kai's head went back as he felt Tala fill him, and he wiggled when he felt that Tala was fully inside him, trying to get his new lover to move.

"Patience, gorgeous," Tala said, kissing along Kai's shoulders, and rubbing one of Kai's nipples.

"Patience is something I don't have right now, so move," Kai retorted, pulling his hips forward, so Tala slid out of him halfway.

Tala tutted, but pushed himself back into Kai anyway, starting up a steady rhythm that was driving them both crazy. Tala let his hands drift down to Kai's hips, and took a firm hold of them as he began thrusting into Kai harder and faster, making Kai moan and groan in pleasure as Tala hit his pleasure spot over and over.

Kai grit his teeth as pleasure overwhelmed him. He wasn't going to last much longer. He never lasted long when he was uke. Tala seemed to feel that Kai was close, because moved his hand around Kai to pump him in time with each thrust.

Tala began to feel Kai close around him, and thrust into Kai as hard as he could, feeling both the pleasure, a tiny inklings of pain from where his skin was slapping into Kai's.

"Fuck, Tala!" Kai shouted, as he came over Tala's hand, and shooting some of his release onto the wall.

Tala tried to thrust as much as he could within Kai's tight arse, but he too felt relief wash over him as he came into Kai. Breathing hard, they both sank to the floor, Tala pulling himself out as they went down. Kai leaned back into Tala's arms, and smiled slightly as he felt Tala kiss his head.

"Did you enjoy that?" Tala asked once he'd regained control of his breathing.

"Mm," Kai replied

Tala reached up, and turned the handle so the shower water went off. Kai shivered at the loss of warmth from the water, and again cuddled into Tala for warmth. Tala smiled down at the boy in his arms, when a thought struck him. Kai had just been having sex with Max not too long ago, and for some reason, that made Tala incredibly jealous.

"Kai?"

"Mm?"

"What do you see in Max?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I see'?"

"I mean, do you like him for his looks, his personality, or what?"

Kai thought for a moment.

"I like him for the sex."

"So… You're just using him for sex?"

"Yeah… Pretty much… He seems to think it's something more, though."

"Do you want something more."

"Not with him, no. Like I said, I'm just with him for the sex."

Tala looked down and smiled at the thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well… You could always use me for sex," Tala suggested. "And, you know… Have something more if you wanted. But if not, then the sex will do fine… And you won't have to meet up with me in secret, because we share a hotel room and everything…"

Kai smirked.

"Are you trying to get me to break it with Max?"

"Maybe."

"Do I detect jealousy?"

"Maybe. But, think about it… It'd be so much easier with me and-"

"Tala, shut up. I know what you're trying to say…"

"-and I'll even let you go seme, sometimes!"

"… You will?"

"If that's what it takes."

Kai started to think again. Tala's proposition wasn't a bad idea…

"Alright… I'll ditch Max."

Tala grinned as he hugged Kai closer to him. He'd won Kai over with the promise of sex.

* * *

A/N: Poor Max!

Have you ever noticed that two characters never seem to say much during sex in my fictions?? That's because the most I think they would say is "Oooh", "ahhhh", "more!", "yes!" and each other's names. How boring would it get if I just wrote those over and over again? XD

No, they didn't use lube. Who needs lube when you've got good old-fashioned brute force?! Of course, Kai can handle it…

The amount of times I've stood up and sat down for this chapter is stupid. Mainly because I was trying to watch out for my Mum and sister…

All these lemons I'm writing is turning me into a right dirty sod… I have such a dirty mind recently… Not that I didn't have a dirty mind before I started writing lemons :P

Anyhoo, review?


	3. Chapter 3

WARNINGS: Ah, fuck. Well, not really, actually…

A/N: I still need to think of how to end this story… Hmmm…

* * *

**Let's Get It On**

**Chapter 3**

"_Today. Same time. Same place. Max._"

Kai frowned as he closed his mobile phone. Max must be really desperate to get fucked today. Normally it was Kai who arranged to meet. Kai winced as he sat up in his bed. Tala had _kindly_ let him stay in late this morning, after the pounding he had gotten last night when they had both returned to their hotel room.

Kai got out of bed and began rummaging for clothes. There were various items discarded across the room. He couldn't tell whether they were his or Tala's. His safest bet was to probably get something clean out. But then, he didn't think there was any point, because they would just get all sweaty, as he looked to be using the entire day for sex again.

Kai wrinkled his nose as he found a pair of boxers on top of his scarf. That was just _nasty_. They weren't even his boxers. They were definitely Tala's. Kai vowed to make Tala clean everything up when the redhead returned, and wash his scarf. He wasn't going to be able to wear it with the knowledge that Tala's dirty briefs had been sat on it all night. Arse-side down, too!

Once Kai was dressed (in clean clothes, he had decided), he went to walk out of the hotel room, but only succeeded in colliding with the door as it opened.

"Why can't you fuckers knock before you walk in?" Kai snapped, holding his head and watching as Bryan and Spencer walked in, with Tala behind them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tala asked, grabbing Kai's arm as he tried to walk out of the room .

"To _finish_ something," Kai said, emphasizing his words carefully, so Tala understood.

Tala let go of Kai's arm, and nodded. Bryan and Spencer raised their eyebrows as their captain just let Kai walk out, and slam the door behind him. It didn't take Kai long to exit the hotel and reach the room in the BBA stadium that he had met Max in previously. As Kai hadn't turned his phone on until 12.30, it was him who was late today.

"You're late," Max smiled as Kai entered the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Mm," Kai replied, and sat down next to Max on the couch. "Listen, Max. I need to tell you that-"

Kai was cut off as Max's mouth covered his own. The blonde pushed him down and rubbed his groin. What surprised Kai was the fact that he wasn't actually getting aroused by Max touching him. He didn't want Max anymore. Max didn't seem to realise that Kai wasn't really enjoying any of his attention, but continued to rub Kai.

He moved away from Kai, and pulled Kai's trousers and boxers down. Today, he - Max - wanted to be dominant. Kai gasped as he felt Max take him into his mouth and swallowed him. This did make Kai's soldier stand to attention, but Kai immediately said the wrong thing as memories of the night before came flooding back to him.

"Ah, Tala!"

Max let Kai's erection fall from his mouth, and he stared down at the boy who he thought he had something serious with. Kai covered his mouth as he realised his slip-up.

"What did you just call me?" Max asked in a dangerous, but hurt, voice.

"Err…" Kai didn't really reply, but got up and pulled his boxers and trousers back up. He then turned back to Max, who looked furious. "Listen, Max… I just want this to end. It's not fair and-"

"Too damn right it's not fair. You really were just using me for sex, weren't you? You're with Tala as well, and obvious he can please you better. I thought you were spending too much time with him!" Max exclaimed, standing up.

"Yes! I was just using you for sex! But you obviously thought it was so much more!" Kai shouted back, unaware that the door had just opened, and Tyson walked in.

"YOU TWO?!" he exclaimed, announcing his presence, and scaring the shit out of Kai.

"Not just us two! He's with Tala, as well!" Max shouted back, pointing at Kai.

Kai looked from Tyson to Max in disbelief, wondering how this situation could get any worse. But get worse it did.

"What are you all shouting about?" Hilary asked as she walked in.

"hat the Hell are you doing here?" Tyson asked her, frowning.

"I followed you, as you're _supposed_ to be training. I repeat my question. What are you all shouting about?"

"HILARY! IT'S HORRIBLE!" Max wailed as he launched himself at her. "Me and Kai were together and fucking, and I thought it was serious, but I was just giving him a blowjob, and then he said Tala's name! So he's fucking Tala tooooooo!"

Hilary and Tyson turned to stare at Kai, who just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Kai swallowed nervously, and shuffled from foot to foot.

"So you used Maxie for sex?" Tyson asked, causing Max to wail harder. Kai nodded. "Does Tala know you were with Max?"

"Of course he fucking knows," Kai snapped. "He found out, and then told me yesterday that he'd found out. Then, he said he'd keep his mouth shut if I slept with him."

"So you agreed to sleep with him?!" Hilary asked, not believing that this was the same Kai she knew. Kai nodded. "How thick are you?!"

"I resent that," Kai scowled. "Jesus, I just wanted to have a sex-no-strings-attached relationship with Max. But he obviously thought it was more. Now Tala wants the same as I do."

"He wants a relationship with you?" Tyson asked, putting his fingers in his ears as Max's crying got louder.

"He wants sex. It's different. I actually came here to end it with Max, but this isn't how I imagined it would turn out. Now, if you don't mind, I have a sexy redhead to go and fuck," Kai snapped, walking out of the room and heading towards the hotel.

Kai sighed as Max's crying got more and more distant until he couldn't hear it at all. He'd completely screwed that one up. Maybe he should've stopped Max doing what he was doing? If he had, he would never have said Tala's name, and that scene back there wouldn't have happened. He would've been able to talk to Max, and leave him with a bit of dignity. Now Max was going to feel like shit. Kai felt like shit. Kai felt that Tala should feel like shit, too.

When Kai entered his hotel room, he found that Bryan and Spencer were gone, but Tala was still there, sat on his bed, watching TV and swigging on a bottle of vodka.

"Bit early for that, isn't it?" Kai said as he sat down next to Tala.

"Yeah, and?" Tala shrugged. He sounded normal and not drunk, so he couldn't have been drinking it for long.

"Any reason why you've hit that so early?" Kai asked.

"Nope."

Kai raised his eyebrows at the short answers Tala was giving him.

"Max is crying, by the way. I didn't end it how I wanted to. He tried to give me a blowjob, and I accidentally moaned your name. He didn't like it. Then Tyson and Hilary turned up. Nosy fuckers. So now they all know that I'm sleeping with you," Kai said, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of Tala. He didn't.

Tala just took another swig of his vodka, and shrugged. Kai frowned, and yanked the bottle out of Tala's hand, and putting it down on the bedside table. Tala frowned at Kai, but said nothing.

"Why are you acting like this?" Kai asked.

"Because I just knew you'd do something with Max!"

"You're so fucking jealous, aren't you?! Well, for your information, I did NOTHING with him. He came onto me, and then fucked off crying when I said your name! I'm still fucking recovering from the erection I got! And I only got it because I was thinking of last night!" Kai snapped.

Tala stared.

"You thought of me the entire time?" he asked.

Kai nodded.

Tala launched himself at Kai, succeeding in scaring the shit out of the boy of his affections, and hugged him tightly.

"I LOVE YOUUUUU KAAI!" Tala exclaimed, the alcohol finally hitting him.

Kai sighed, and patted Tala's head. Unfortunately for him, Tala had said the 'L' word. All he could do was hope that Tala was just drunk, and wouldn't remember saying the 'L' word.

* * *

A/N: Like I have said many times before, this story is not planned. Therefore, I have no idea where I'm going with it.

The next chapter will be the last, I think… Yes. I don't know what's going to happen yet, so it'll be a surprise for me, as well as you! XD


	4. Chapter 4

WARNINGS: I don't know! I'm not scrolling all the way back up once I've written it to put in warnings! I don't have time for that! XD

A/N: Onwards and upwards… And… I don't know what I'm doing… I can't wait to get back to good old planning again…

* * *

**Let's Get It On**

**Chapter 4**

Kai rolled over in bed, and opened his eyes. He then realised that he was staring at his own bed, and that he had someone rather warm behind him, meaning that he was in Tala's bed. A pain shot up his arse as the realisation that he'd been fucking all night _again_ hit him.

Turning back over to look at Tala, a wave of nausea hit Kai, and he shot up and ran the bathroom, shoving his head down the toilet to puke his guts up. It wasn't the sight of Tala that had made him vomit, it was either the stupid amount of alcohol Tala had forced down his throat the previous night, or the fact that he had just realised that he'd been messing around with two people's feelings who clearly thought the world of him.

Kai wiped his mouth, and blew his nose. He threw the toilet paper into the toilet and flushed, not wanting to look any longer the mess he'd just made. He lowered his face to the sink, washing his face, and washing his mouth out. He took a couple of gulps of water and stood back up again. He dried his face, and deemed himself well enough to return to bed.

Kai looked at the clock as he jumped back into Tala's bed. It was six am. A stupid time to wake up after a night of alcohol and sex. As he turned over, snuggling back into Tala, Kai got the shock of his life as he found himself staring into two bright blue eyes.

"Fucking Hell!" Kai exclaimed, moving back and nearly falling out of the small bed.

"Sorry," Tala mumbled, moving his arm across, and pulling Kai closer again.

"Next time, tell me you're awake. Don't just stare," Kai said.

"'K," Tala replied, closing his eyes. "You not feeling well or something?"

"I think it was the alcohol," Kai said, sighing and breathing his vomit breath all over Tala, who recoiled slightly.

"Ah. Oh, erm… I meant what I said yesterday, by the way," Tala said, changing the subject.

"What about?" Kai asked, looking up at Tala with an adorable confused look on his face.

"Oh, you know… Just when I told you… That I, erm… Y'know…" Tala trailed off, looking a bit shifty.

"When you told me what?" Kai pressed.

"That I… Y'know… Love you."

Kai stared at Tala. Tala stared at Kai. Kai stared at Tala some more, before getting back out of the bed, pulled on some clothes, and walked out of the hotel room. Tala wanted to stop him, but didn't have the energy to, and would also probably get a slap. That, and he also felt dizzy when he sat up.

* * *

Kai frowned as he leant against the rails of the hotel roof. He knew he wasn't supposed to be up there, but at that moment in time, he couldn't give two flying fucks. Everything in his life seemed to be going so _wrong_. First, he was using Max for sex, but Max thought they were in a full-on relationship. Then, Tala finds out, so he agreed to use Tala for sex, too, until Tala told him to ditch Max. So then, when he tried to ditch Max, he accidentally moaned Tala's name, turning Max into a human hosepipe, and THEN Hilary and Tyson found out he was fucking both Max and Tala. So then he went back to his hotel room, found Tala drinking himself to death, had sex a lot with Tala, and then, just to top off the incredibly stupid mess he'd got himself in, Tala admitted he loved him!

Kai was fucked. Both literally, and figuratively.

But, at least he HAD ditched Max.

But then, that left him with the problem of Tala being delusional and thinking he was in love.

What a twat.

Kai straightened back up, and stretched his arms. He turned back to the stairs, and went down them, aiming to go back to his hotel room, and… _Talk_ to Tala. Once he reached the room, he pushed open the door to see Tala lay in bed, swigging on another bottle of vodka. Kai stormed over and took it out of Tala's hand.

"It's not even seven in the fucking morning, and you're already drinking. It's ridiculous, Tala. Do you want the press to find out, and tell the world that you're just another vodka-drinking, alcoholic Russian? Do you know what the BBA would do? They'd kick you off the team!" Kai ranted.

Tala rolled his eyes.

"Well, sorry for liking a drink-"

"IT'S TOO EARLY TO HAVE A FUCKING DRINK!"

"Yeah, well this is what happens when you admit you love someone, and they just fuck off in a mood."

Kai stared. Tala stared back.

"I didn't 'fuck off in a mood'. It was just unexpected," Kai mumbled, finding the top to the bottle of vodka, and putting it back on. He then threw it under his bed.

Kai sat down on his own bed, facing Tala. He just stared at Tala, who just stared back, neither of them talking. Tala sighed and lay back on his bed, putting his arms behind his head, and closing his eyes. Kai also sighed, but got up and crossed the small space to Tala's bed. He lay down next to Tala, and snuggled into him. Tala opened his eyes when he felt Kai lie down next to him, and moved his arms so he could wrap them around Kai.

"Do you love me?" Tala asked randomly.

Kai sniffed.

"Well… 'Love's a strong word… Erm…"

"I know… But would you love me?"

Kai thought for a moment. He really didn't have any other feelings for Tala, other than to fuck. But he chose his answer carefully, just to make Tala happy.

"Yeah… I would love you… In time…"

Tala grinned, and cuddled Kai more, squeezing him, and not seeing the look on Kai's face. Now that Kai had said he would love Tala in time, he was going to have to either pretend to love Tala… Or actually fall in love with Tala.

Kai continued to think about the extremely bad situation he'd got himself in, whilst moving his hand down Tala's stomach, towards his groin. At least he'd be able to get good sex out of all this crap, so he might as well start now. Tala's body jerked up when Kai touched his groin, and he breathed harder into Kai's ear when Kai began rubbing him.

Luckily for Kai, Tala had only put on his boxers after he'd gone out, so he didn't have to strip Tala right down. Unfortunately for Tala, Kai was fully dressed, save for his shoes, socks and jacket. It meant Tala had to do more work if he wanted sex. Tala reached down and stopped Kai from rubbing him. He pulled Kai up, and took Kai's shirt off.

Once Kai's shirt was off, Tala pushed him down on the bed, and ran his hands over the muscles that drove him crazy. Tala leant down, and left a trail of kisses as he went lower, whilst also undoing Kai's trousers. When Tala reached Kai's belly button, he leant back up, and pulled Kai's trousers off, nearly ripping Kai's legs off in the process.

Tala leant back down, and rubbed his nose against Kai's clothed and growing erection. Tala gave it a kiss, before moving back up to kiss Kai's lips. Kai ran his hands along Tala's back, and downwards, tucking his thumbs under the waistband of Tala's underwear when he reached them. Kai began pushing them down as best as he could given his position. Tala helpfully stopped kissing and stood up, letting Kai pull his underwear right down.

Kai nuzzled Tala's erection, much like Tala had done to his. He also gave it a kiss, before taking it whole into his mouth, making Tala jerk forward. Little Tala pulsed in Kai's mouth, letting beads of pre-come fall onto Kai's tongue. Kai drew back before Tala came in his mouth, and he lay back on the bed. Tala hungrily pulled his boxers off, and sat in between Kai's legs.

Tala leant down, letting his erection be pushed against Kai's. He kissed Kai, before pushing two of his fingers into Kai's mouth, wanting him to coat them in saliva. Kai happily did so for Tala, making sure they were well-coated. Tala then kissed Kai again, brining his fingers down to Kai's entrance. He pushed them both in at the same time, but got no real reaction from Kai, as he was already well-stretched.

Tala began moving his fingers around inside of Kai, and rubbing them against his prostate. This did get a reaction from Kai, as he gasped into their kiss, and his groin pushed further up against Tala's. Tala took a hold of Kai's erection as he pushed into Kai dry. Kai let out a little cry, but it didn't hurt too much, as he was more than likely still lubricated from the night before.

Kai wanted Tala to move, he wanted to fuck, he wanted… Well, he didn't know what he wanted. But Tala didn't move, no matter how much Kai tried to get him to. He just continued to kiss Kai, and stroke Kais' erection.

"Tala… Will… You… Move… Please?" Kai mumbled in between kisses.

"Why?" Tala asked breathlessly.

"Because I'm getting impatient…"

"Well, making love requires patience, so shut up."

Kai nearly told him that they were merely fucking, but remembered what he had said to Tala before he had started this, and so just nodded. He was rewarded when Tala _finally_ started to move, but he was going so slow, that Kai was sure he was just going to come from the stroking Tala was doing. Kai wrapped his legs around Tala's waist, to help bring him in harder.

It was soon apparent that Tala couldn't keep up the slow movements, as he was getting faster and faster, and harder and harder, with the help of Kai. Tala was first to come for once, shooting his release deep into Kai. The feeling of Tala coming inside him was just enough for Kai to come, too. Once Tala had pulled out of Kai, Kai had something to say.

"Alright, no sex for a week now. I don't think my arse can take any more," he mumbled.

Tala giggled.

"You were the one who started it. What if I go uke, though? Would that be OK?"

"… Yeah… You can go uke for once."

Tala giggled again and latched onto Kai, throwing a leg over him.

"Mine," he said possessively.

Kai looked at Tala's face as he fell asleep again, and bit his lip. He'd somehow acquired Tala as his boyfriend. Bugger.

* * *

A/N: I don't know when Kai found the time to take off his shoes and socks… Maybe he was walking around barefoot? After all, he wasn't wearing his jacket or scarf (which he still needs to tell Tala that he has to wash it), so maybe he went without shoes and socks, too? Or maybe I just forgot to put that he had taken them off already, and I couldn't be bothered to edit it? LOL.

Oh, I can warn you now that there's a lemon in this chapter… XD But you already found that out for yourself…

Thank GOD this is over… I never want to write a story without planning it again… Wasn't this just the shittiest ending EVER? I dunno…

Reviews?


End file.
